kurogane_no_linebarrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouichi Hayase
Profile Kouichi Hayase is a junior-high school student who dreams of being a hero someday. One day he encounters an accident in which a gigantic humanoid called “LINEBARREL” falls right out of the sky. He subsequently becomes what people refer to as a “Factor”, a pilot of the mecha whose life goes hand-in-hand with the life of the mecha he pilots. Kouichi obtains extraordinary physical strength as a result of becoming a Factor. This drastic change gives Kouichi excessive confidence, making him arrogant and aggressive When he was in elementary school at age 6, he lost his life underlaying the “falling line barrel” to when he transplanted a unique nanomachine from strong wishes of Emi Kizaki, and was initially the classmate that always got bullied from to demonstrate the excellent physical abilities of the factor, and was the class honor student at elementary school Once he joined JUDA followings the Death of Yajima he claims that JUDA will be the next leader of existence and pulled everyone Years Prior In 2023, at the age of 18, there was an override, of an apperant Human Makina Boss, And was sweeping New York couple minutes of the subject subjectivity and transplanted his brain to become the Linebarrel itself, his main mecha Design Kouichi is a 14-year old boy with tan skin, dark green eyes, and ashbrown v-shaped frizzy-hair, he has an average body type for his age that wears different uniforms For his school uniform, he wears a white blazer with a red collar-shirt and a laced-on-tie with white designs on it, he also wears white trousers along with black loafers For his JUDA Uniform he wears regular black blazer with black trousers along with a blue shirt and tie, and wears black loafers As he grew older, he became 6 feet tall. Etymology * Kouichi means prosperous One, while his last name Hayase, means already now swiftly Trivia * since Kouichi’s Zodiac is an Aquarius, his personality is known to be Progressive, original, humanitarian, independent, their weaknesses are emotional expression, uncompromising, temperamental, aloof, they like Fun with friends, fighting for causes, helping others, intellectual conversation, a good listener, and they Dislike Limitations, being lonely, broken promises, dull or boring situations, people who disagree with them * Kouichi’s Chinese Zodiac is a Monkey, meaning he has a magnetic personality and are witty and intelligent, and are the best at making jokes, they are also fast learners and crafty opportunists, while they are creative and creative, Monkeys can't always exhibit their talents properly. They like to accept challenges and prefer urban life to rural life. Gallery File:Dvd_cover.jpeg|Kouichi holding Emi Kizaki File:Kouichi_11_yrs_old.jpg|Kouichi with Furuya Tsutomu and his gang of friends in 2016 File:Kouichi_super_robot_wars_.png|Kouichi as he appears In Super Robot Wars L File:Naked_girl?!.jpg|Kouichi first discovering Emi File:I_can_take_care_of_myself.jpg|Kouichi, kicking the brick wall File:Those_are_my_enemy.jpg|Kouichi on the right File:Come_linebarrel.jpg|Kouichi summoning Linebarrel with the help of Emi File:Young_yajima,_risako_and_kouichi.jpg|Young Kouichi with Risako and Yajima on the wall of Kouichi's room File:Reiji_hayase_and_satoru.jpg|Kouichi with Satoru and Reiji File:Linebarrel_collab.jpeg|Linebarrel Collaboration with more of the authors artwork File:Hideaki.jpeg|Hideaki with Risako and Kouichi File:Linebarrel_crew.jpg|from left to right, Kouichi Hayase, Emi Kizaki, Reiji Moritsugi and Hisataka Katou File:Kouichi_and_emi.jpg|Kouichi by Emi Kizaki's side by Hisashi Hirai File:Manga_artwork.jpg|Manga artwork with Emi and Kouichi File:Hayase.jpg|Kouichi in the manga File:Juda.jpg|Kouichi, Emi, Reiji and Rest of the JUDA members File:Kouichi,_Manga.jpeg|Kouichi in the Linebarrels of Iron Manga File:Yajima_attempting_to_stop_Hideaki.jpeg|Yajima convincing Hideaki into what he’s doing wrong File:Young_emi_and_young_kouichi.jpg|Emi reviving the deceased Kouichi File:Getting_assulted.jpeg|Kouichi kicks Furuyu File:Hideaki_Kouichi.jpeg|Yajima calls Kouichi File:Linebarrel_anime.jpeg|Cover art of the Linebarrels of iron anime cover File:Kouichi_blushing.jpeg|Kouichi blushing seeing the site of Emi File:Kouichi_insane.gif|Kouichi going insane File:Lol_.png|Shizuna Endo kicks Kouichi’s rear end File:Kouichi_holding_emi_cover.jpeg|Magazine of Kouichi holding Emi File:All_the_gang.jpeg|Kouichi with Risako and Hideaki File:Offical_artworks_page.jpeg|Kouichi, drinking a soda while watching Makoto fight Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aquarius Category:Born in 2005 Category:Male Characters